1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio headphones, and more particularly to a system for audio headphone equalization.
2. Related Art
Reproduction of audible sounds using headphones typically entails use of an audio signal generation device that generates one or more audio signals representative of audible sound, such as voice or music, that are provided either via a wire or wireless connection to a headphone. The headphone includes one or more transducers that are positioned in proximity to a user's ears. Audio signals received by the headphone are used to drive the one or more transducers to produce audible sound. In order to provide stereo audible sound, one or more loudspeakers are provided in proximity to each of a user's ears. The headphone may be configured to be inserted in a user's ears, to be positioned on top of a user's ears (supra-aural), or to be surrounding a user's ears (cirumaural).